1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of digital networks, more particularly to a method and system for optimization of multimedia services over IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) Networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1A schematically represents a traditional network environment that supports individual services. In this environment, services tend to be provided in an arrangement that is like vertical silos.